Among the dead
by Misty Snowflake
Summary: All hell went loose when the apocalypse started. Our favoutite survivor group had taken shelter in a prison. But what if a tiny group of four survivors joined the bigger group? Will the people accept them? Will they even be able to stay in the group? summary sucks, I know, but please give this story a chance. rated T for now, but might change later on. Please read and review c:
1. Chapter 1

**((A/N: YAY! Finally I got to write this idea down XP I wanted to make a walking dead fanfic for a few days now X33 I only started on the TV serie for about two weeks ago :3 It's pretty much the best series I've ever seen ^^ So here is my fanfic :) I know I have like three other stories, but I haven't had any inspiration to continue them :/ sowwy! Welp, I hope you enjoy this series ^^ please R&R 3))**

Walkers limped around in an abandoned neighbourhood as three males of our favourite survival group, aka Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee and Daryl Dixon, walked around, examining the houses for any food, medicine, clothes and other important supplies.

The three of them walked around the last house in the neighbourhood, checking inside to see if there were any walkers, but the curtains were closed in front of the windows so it was impossible to look into the house.

Rick signalled that they all would barge into the back door at the same time. As he counted off from three with his fingers, the three of them went into the house. The house looked abandoned just like all the other houses around, although it looked cleaner than the others. As they walked into the kitchen, they were shocked with what they suddenly heard.

"GET DOWN!" a voice yelled, the three males doing so, as an arrow shot over their heads, almost hitting Daryl. Rick looked around in confusion, trying to locate where the voice and the arrow came from. He stood up again after thinking it was safe.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN I SAID!" the voice said once again and another arrow came flying towards the three males as they were still crouching on the ground.

"The fuck is that for?!" Daryl yelled as he stood up. He looked over to the couch as a head popped up from. Then the person stood up fully. "To check fro if you guys were walkers or not. You can never be too sure..." the person said as they came from behind the couch.

As the three males got a closer look, they were slightly shocked. Standing there in front of them was another survivor. It was a female, around her mid twenties, with long brown hair, dark blue eyes and small freckles spread across her cheeks. She was wearing a plain white shirt with 'Love' written in black on it, light blue shorts, a black, sleeveless sweater and brown cowboy boots.

The female placed her hands on her hips. "What brings you guys here to nowhere land?" she asked, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Surviving, looking for supplies" Glenn answered as he, Rick and Daryl stood up from their crouching position. The brunette girl nodded and walked over towards the stairs, banging on a small door which most likely would lead to a small storage room under the stairs. "Yo, get your asses out of there. The coast is clear" she said and walked back over to the couch, plopping down on it.

The small door under the staircase opened and a blonde girl, around the same age as the brunette, ran out and jumped on top of the other female. The two girls started laughing and both of them rolled off the couch.

A younger blonde girl, no older than fourteen, came out of the small storage room as well, followed closely by an older blonde male, looking to be slightly older than the two oldest girls.

The two girls finally calmed down after their laughing fits and stood up. "Sooooooo..." the brunette girl said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who are you people?" the blonde male asked boldly as he leaned against the door frame, looking at the three other males with a suspicious look on his face.

"Nate! Don't be rude to people!" the brunette girl yelled at the older male, glaring at him. The male, presumingly Nate, just rolled his eyes and looked back at the thee males, expecting an answer from them.

"My name is Rick Grimes, these are Genn and Daryl" Rick introduced himself and his companions as he looked at Nate. The blonde male didn't respond, but rather turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Sorry 'bout him... He has trouble trusting people, especially after the whole world went to shit. I'm Amelia by the way. This is Emi" the brunette girl said as she pointed towards the blonde girl that was around her won age "Sarah" she pointed towards the younger blonde " and the guy from before was Nate" the brunette finished and gave a half-hearted smile.

"How long have you been staying in this house?" Glenn asked as he looked around in the living room. Emi shrugged her shoulder. "Couple of months, take it or give it. We were part of a group before, but the camp got attacked by these zombie-ish... walkers... and we four were the only ones to survive. We found this little neighbourhood, cleared this house of walkers and Bam, home sweet home" the blonde replied and grinned.

Glenn looked over at Rick and Daryl, and the two seemed to understand what the Korean boy was getting at. Rick turned over to the two girls and sighed softly.

"If you want, you could join our group. We could use some more people to help out at the prison" the former cop suggested. The two girls looked at each other for a few second, as if they were having a telepathatic conversation in their head before they turned back to the others.

"Sure. We'll get our stuff and then we'll join you guys" Amelia said as she walked up the stair, quickly followed by Emi and Sarah. They stayed there for a few minutes before they came back down again, Nate with them. Emi, Amelia and Nate had big bags in their backs, filled with food, medicine and weapons. Sarah had a small suitcase with her, filled with clothes.

They seven survivors took one last look throughout the house, in case there was something they'd missed. After finding nothing, they finally set out towards the prison.

"What is the prison like?" Sarah asked towards the older brunette as they trotted behind the group, Emi beside them. Amelia shrugged and smiled. "That's for those three guys to know, and for us to find out" was the brunette's reply as they continued to follow the three guys at the front of the small group.


	2. Chapter 2

**((A/N: Woot woot! New chaptah :D I hope you all liked the first chapter and want to read more of it :) So please enjoy le second chapter ^^ Also pls Read and Review, it would mean a lot to me c:))**

"_What is the prison like?" Sarah asked towards the older brunette as they trotted behind the group, Emi beside them. Amelia shrugged and smiled. "That's for those three guys to know, and for us to find out" was the brunette's reply as they continued to follow the three guys at the front of the small group._

~Timeskip brought to you by a bunch of walkers dancing 'Thriller'~

After walking around for what seemed like forever, but was just some minutes, maximum around an hour, the group finally arrived at the gate. Rick walked up to the gate and a boy, around the fourteen-fifteen, opened it up. The group of seven entered as the gate was closed behind them, walkers walking up to the fence, clinging onto it and trying to reach for the living.

Amelia looked at the walkers and scrunched up her nose in disgust, mutter a soft 'damn shit stains' towards the walkers. She turned back forwards, only to be met with a gun in her face. She quickly raised her hands up in surrender.

"Who are you?" a brunette woman asked as she glared at Amelia. Amelia gulped loudly and chuckled nervously. She opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by the Korean boy.

"Maggie, calm down. These are survivors we found. They will be joining our group" Glenn said as Maggie lowered her gun. She still held a small glare towards Amelia, but the other brunette girl couldn't blame her. Who would be like that when a total stranger pops up during a zombie apocalypse. It is hard to know who to trust and who not.

Amelia let out a sigh of relief as Maggie and Glenn walked into the prison. She looked over towards Sarah, Emi and Nate as they looked at her. "So what now?" Sarah asked softly, being the shy girl she was.

"Follow me. I'll show you around" Rick said as he started walking towards block C. Th other four shrugged and followed him.

As they came to block C, Sarah instantly hid behind Amelia as she looked at the people that were spread across the cells. Amelia placed a hand on her younger sister's head and gave her a reassuring smile.

Rick led them by all the cells, introducing the people as they passed by. A few minutes and many introductions later, the four newcomers could finally settle in.

"We will share a cell. Nate and Sarah can share one" Emi said as she and Amelia were looking for a cell to sleep in. They walked up the small stair to the cells above the lower row, and walked to the far end.

"This one seems nice. It is far enough from the others so we have our privacy, but at the same time we aren't too far away from the others" Amelia said as she placed her bag down in the cell. Emi nodded in agreement.

"I take the top bunk!" Amelia yelled as she quickly climbed on the upper bed. Emi smiled and rolled her eyes as she settled down on the lower bed. "Whatever Poo Bag" she said and laid down. Amelia climbed off her bed and walked out of the cell.

"I'm going for a small walk. See if there is anything small to eat and something to drink" the brunette said before she left. As she passed by the cell beside hers and Emi's, she noticed Daryl sitting on the lower bed, cleaning his crossbow and the arrows.

"Yo" Amelia greeted and smiled at him. Daryl let out a soft grunt in reply. This made Amelia huff and puffout her cheeks. "So much for trying to make friends" she mumbled under her breath, more to herself. Daryl looked up at her.

"Ya said anytin', sunshine?" he asked. Amelia quickly shook her head. "Nope! Nothing at all!" she said and quickly walked away. She sighed as she wakled towards the food supply.

She looked around a bit and settled for an apple. She picked up two apples and two bottles of water before returning to her cell. As she passed by Nate's and Sarah's cell, she saw the younger girl sitting in her cell all alone.

"Hey there princess" Amelia said as she approached Sarah. "Hey" the younger girl replied and looked up, giving a small smile. Amelia looked around and noticed that

Nate wasn't in the cell.

"Where's derpy?" the brunette asked, using the nickname she had for her twin brother. Sarah shrugged and looked at the ground. "He went out, saying something about needing some fresh air..." the small girl trailed off.

"And why are you all alone here? There are some kids around that you can hang out with?" Amelia said and smiled softly. Sarah didn't reply and Amelia understood that Sarah was too shy to talk to the other kids around.

"hmm... How about I'll go with you and together we will go greet the other kids. I'm sure they would want to be your friend" the brunette suggested as she stood up. Sarah hesitated before she nodded and followed her older sister.

The two girls walked over to the other kids. They all stopped talking and looked up. "Uhm... hey you all... I was wondering for if Sarah here could maybe join you" Amelia said as she pushed Sarah towards the kids. A young girl, no older then around ten, stood up and took Sarah's hand. The little girl led the older girl towards the circle and made her sit down, although Sarah did keep some distance from the other kids.

Amelia sighed softly and plopped down not too far from the group of children. She sat there, watching Sarah as the kids tried to talk to her, but the young blonde would just try to stay out of their conversation.

Amelia heard footsteps coming towards her and she looked up to see a boy around Sarah's age, the boy who she remembered as Carl, Rick's son. The boy sat down beside her. "Hey" the brunette female greeted and the boy replied with a quick 'hey'.

Amelia returned her gaze back towards Sarah. "Hey Carl, could you do me a favour? I know we just met and it seem a little weird that a complete stranger would ask you for a favour but... Could you maybe take care of Sarah for me? I mean, she's shy, and she will have some trouble to make friends, so... could you maybe help her to become a little more open towards the other kids?" the brunette asked as she looked over at Carl. The boy nodded in response.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll help her make some friends" Carl said and smiled as he stood up and walked over towards Sarah, sitting down beside the girl and trying to talk to her. Amelia looked at the two and smiled, feeling a little reieved that Sarah would have some help to make friends from another kid her age. With that thought, Amelia stood up and left towards her cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**((Hello everybody! I'm back! XD Sorry for not updating the last few days, I was too lazy to start up the third chapter and I wasn't sure of what to put in this chap X33 plus my internett was really bad so I couldn't publish this chap XP But I finally got it done now :3 Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to read and review! C: love you all! 3))**

It had been around a week or two since Amelia, Emi, Sarah and Nate joined the group of survivors. In that time, Amelia and Emi had started acting awkward with each other again, Nate stopped being grumpy and finally became friendly to people, and little Sarah had opened up and wasn't shy any more. And she even became friends with all the kids in the group.

As the morning had arrived of a new sunny day, most of the group were gathered in the large room where they ate the food, although two girls were missing. That being Amelia and Emi. Although this was pretty normal, seeing as they would always sleep pretty long, stay up really late at night, or just randomly pop out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of everyone.

Emi walked into the room, her hair looking like there had just been a world war in it, and she was walking around in her pjs, not bothering to change. "Mornin'" she mumbled as she took herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at a table. The others replied with either a quick 'morning' or a nod as greeting.

"I CLAIM YOUR BREAST DA~ZE!" Amelia yelled as she popped out of nowhere, glomping Daryl from behind, and grabbing his man-boobs, a wide grin on her face. Emi spit out the cereal she had in her mouth and burst out laughing. "Good one poo bag" the blonde said between laughs. The brunette female grinned sheepishly at the redneck who glared at her, before walking over to the food storage to grab some breakfast. As she had gotten herself some cereal, she went and sat down beside Emi.

"wazzap?" the blonde asked as she continued eating. The brunette shrugged in respond and looked around, still being a bit sleepy. She let her gaze fall on a certain redneck who was holding a small bundle of cloth, a bottle with what looked like some kind of baby food in his free hand. Amelia stood up to put away her bowl, and saw a small baby in the bundle.

"That your kid? You don't really look like someone to settle down with someone and start a family..." the brunette female said as she stood beside the redneck, looking at the baby who looked back at her. Daryl shook his head. "This ain't my kid. It's Rick's little girl" he replied. Amelia nodded and smiled softly at the kid in Daryl's arm.

"She's beautiful. Where's the kid's mother?" the brunette asked, not knowing how touchy the subject was. A silence followed after her question, and Amelia understood that it was a bad idea to have asked it. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled softly and looked at the ground, only to get glomped by her blonde female friend.

"Rick asked for if we could go on a run for baby stuff... They're low on that stuff" Emi said as she clinged to Amelia. The brunette sighed and smiled. "Alright Alright, I'll be there in a second" she replied and watched her friend walk towards the entrance. She looked back at Daryl who was handing the baby to Beth.

"What's her name?" Amelia asked curiously as she smiled in greeting towards the younger blonde. "Judith" Beth replied while Daryl mutter a soft 'lil' Ass-kicker' under his breath. The brunette female chuckled softly. "Let me guess, you named her lil' Ass-kicker, but the name didn't get approved" she said and walked away to meet up with Emi.

~Time skip brought to you by Prussia's awesomeness~

As Amelia and Emi walked in the abandoned town, looking for supplies, they started running around, climbing on top of broken down cars, jumping from car to car. Rick, Daryl and Glenn looked at them with a confused face. "At least they're having fun" the Asian boy muttered as he chuckled softly at the two girl's silliness.

As the two girls got to the last car that was possible to jump on, they both jumped back on the ground and walked back over towards the rest of the small group. "Sooo... Any of you seen a store or any place where we can find stuff yet?" Emi asked, but got a 'no' in reply. The two girls looked to each other and burst out laughing, making the three males being very confused.

"We found a small town a little further forward" Amelia said once she and Emi had calmed down. They were still both grinning as they started walking forward again. The two girls looked at each other again as if having a telepathic conversation before they both suddenly started running forward. "The last one to get to the town is a rotten egg!" Emi yelled as the two girls raced to the town.

The three males looked at each other and shrugged, smiling (more smirking for Daryl) as they ran after the two girls, although the girls were much further forward, being pretty fast. After a little bit of running, the town came into view and the three males stopped running and just walked.

As they arrived into town, the two girls were nowhere to be seen. "Where did they go?" Daryl asked, obvious being a little concerned for the safety of the two reckless girls. The other two shrugged as they went into the small store that was located in the small town.

The windows of the store were still intact, meaning that the walkers hadn't broken in there yet. As the three males entered the store, they saw the two missing girls running around in the toy department, both yelling 'look at this!' and 'Look at that!'.

Amelia perked up her head like a mere-cat as the bell on the door of the store ringed. She looked over at the males and waved, a big grin on her face. "There's lots of food and clothes and other shit around here!" she said as she turned back to look at whatever she was looking at.

With that said, the small group started collecting important supplies, such as food, medicine, clothes, and weapons. Daryl was looking at a crossbow that he found among the different bows that where in the weapon section of the store. He heard a gasp behind him as Amelia darted to beside him, picking up a light brown traditional bow. She looked it over and smiled, then walking off towards Emi again.

As the five of them finished off they went back towards the prison. They had collect lots of food, some medicine, new clothes for those who needed it and other important things. They decided to go back to the prison. As they walked along the way, the two girls chattered happy as they held big plushies in their hand.

Amelia was holding one that was shaped like a big pink pony, with a pink mane and three small balloons on the flank of it.

Emi on the other hand had one shaped as a big yellow pony, with a pink mane and three small butterflies on the flank of it. The two girls were talking about them as Amelia pulled yet another plushy from her backpack. This one was shaped as a big blue pony, with rainbow coloured mane and a cloud with a lightning on the flank.

"I got a Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack plushy" the brunette said happily as she pulled a third plushy from her back pack, this one shaped as an big orange pony, with a yellow mane and three apples on the flank. "Awesome! I got a Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight plushy" said the blonde girl in return as she pulled two plushies out of her own back pack. One was shaped as a big white pony, with a purple mane and three small diamonds on the flank, while the other one was shaped as a big purple pony, with a purple mane and a star on the flank.

The girls continued to chat happily with each other as the three males just followed behind them, being incredibly confused at the two girls' behaviour.

Once they returned back at the prison, Emi and Amelia walked to their cell to drop off the plushies before coming back to the dinning area to drop off the other stuff they had in their backpack. "Man, I'm tired..." Amelia mumbled as she finished emptying her backpack. Emi nodded in agreement and the two girls walked off to go to bed, seeing as it was around night time by the time the small group returned from their run.

"I've never met such weird girls..." Daryl muttered once the girls were out of ear reach. Rick and Glenn chuckled softly at that. "It's not that bad.. at least they manage to brighten things up in this depressing world" the former sheriff said as he walked off to do whatever he usually would do.

At that moment, Sarah came running into the room, Carl's hat on her head as she laughed while being chased by Carl. "Give me back my hat please" the boy said, a smile on his face. Sarah stopped for a second, standing on one side of the table while Carl stood on the other side, seeming to ponder on what Carl said.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it. It looks good on me" the blonde girl said ans started running again. The two kids chased each other through out the whole cell block before running outside again. After a few more minutes of running around, the two of them returned, looking pretty tired, and Carl had his hat back. Then everyone went to bed as it was getting pretty late.


	4. Chapter 4

**((A/N: Yay! New chapter :33 I'm really sorry for the late update... I've been busy and I was unsure of how to even start the chap XD I know, I suck at writing, but YOLO :P But here is the next chap and I hope you enjoy it ^^ Pls Read and Review, it would mean a lot to me :33 I also take request for ideas to put in my story if any of you want c: Love ya all 3))**

As everyone was eating breakfast, Emi and Amelia were whispering to each other, making sure that no one heard them. But the girls didn't notice that a certain redneck, who was sitting beside the brunette female, could hear the girls.

"So what will we be needing for that game? We could go on a run together, saying that we need some personal 'girl' stuff" Emi whispered to her friend as they both were eating.

"We clearly need a doll... We could either use one of the six we have, or find a new one... Maybe one that looks a bit creepy to make the game more fun. Then we will need rice to fill the doll, crimson thread and a needle. We could use our own knives as sharp objects to use" The brunette replied.

The girls were planning to play a game, One-man hide and seek **[1]**, in the middle of then night, but they had to get the supplies first.

Daryl looked over at the two girls, wondering what they needed a doll, rice, thread and a sharp object for. He shrugged it off and continued eating. Once everyone was finished eating, they all went back to whatever they were doing.

"Hey Rick, is it okay if me and Emi go on a run? We need some... personal stuff..." Amelia asked the leader of the group. The former cop was a little unsure to send the two reckless girls on their own, seeing as they often got themselves into trouble. But he nodded and they girls smiled as they went to get ready.

As the girls were taking a bag and their weapons from their cell, Sarah and Nate walked in. "What are you two going to do?" the blonde male asked as he leaned on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We're going for a run to get some stuff... if you know what I mean... girl things" Emi said as she looked over towards her brunette friend, silently asking for if the brunette was ready to go. With that done, the two girls left.

"sooo... what now?" the young girl asked as she looked over toward her older brother. The blonde shrugged as he walked outside. "Could you maybe teach me how to use a weapon? Big sis promised me to learn how to use a bow, but she's gone now..." Sarah said, looking up at Nate with puppy dog eyes.

The blonde male smiled and shook his head as he ruffled his younger sister's hair. "Come on shrimp, I'll teach you how to use a gun. You'll need one if you want to survive out here" Nate said as the two of them walked to the practise area which was sat up so people could get gun practice, or archery practice for Amelia and Emi.

~Time skip brought to you by Italy's delicious pasta~

As time passed, Amelia and Emi soon returned from their run, and Sarah had learned how to use a gun.

As the two older girls were unpacking their stuff in their cell, Daryl walked in, curious for what the two girls had gotten on their run. When he saw a creepy looking doll, rice and crimson thread, he raised an eyebrow.

"The fuck you need this for?" the redneck asked Amelia, seeing as Emi had left to do whatever it is she went to do. The brunette shrugged. "Me and Emi are going to play a game tonight at 3 am. You can join if you want. We're going to play One-man hide and seek" she replied as she placed the stuff under her bed.

"One-man hide and seek?" Daryl asked, not sure of what kind of game it was. "What is that for game?" the redneck asked. Amelia smiled as she put away the bag she uses for runs, and took her bow and quiver with arrows.

"It's a game I've read about on the internet once. I wanted to try it out for a while, but never got the time to do it. So me and Emi are going to play it tonight. If you want, you can join" the brunette said as she walked out of her cell.

The brunette walked around, looking for her younger sister. Amelia checked in the girl's cell as she saw Sarah laying on her bed, her head in Carl's lap as the boy patted her hair. The older brunette smirked as she watched the two kids.

Sarah looked up at her older sister and slightly glared at the smirking girl. "What is it?" the blonde girl asked as she sat up, smiling at Carl who returned the smile. "I was just wondering if you wanted to me to teach you archery now, but it looks like you are a little... busy" Amelia said as the smirk on her face widened.

Sarah puffed out her cheeks as she stood up. "I want to learn how to use a bow now" the younger girl said as she looked over at Carl. "You want to learn too?" she asked as she got a nod in reply of the brunette boy.

"Alright then. Lets go. I've made a bow for you" Amelia said as she handed a dark wooded bow to Sarah, small cravings spread across it. The younger girl smiled and looked at the bow in awe. "It's beautiful... Thanks!" the girl said as she hugged her older sister. "And you can use my old bow" Amelia said as she looked at Carl, handing him her old bow. With that said, the three of them left towards the practice grounds.

After a few minutes of trying, failing and succeeding, Emi came to the practice grounds, and smiled as she watched Sarah releasing an arrow from her bow, hitting the target in the center. "Awesome" the blonde said as she ruffled the younger girl's hair.

They continued a little longer until it became dark. "We should get back now. And I'm starving" Amelia said as she placed the arrow she got from the target, into her quiver, and as if right on cue, her stomach rumbled.

~Time skip brought to you by Germany and Prussia dancing to 'German sparkle party'~

As night came, Emi and Amelia were awake, getting the stuff they got from their run from under the lower bed. The two girls sat in work on emptying the stuffing of the doll, filling it with rice and sewing it close with crimson thread after putting small pieces of their nails in it. At that moment, Daryl came and stood by the entrance to the cell.

The redneck had been awake and heard the two girls giggling and talking. "What the fuck are you two doing this late at night?" he asked as he watched the two girls walk around in their cell, Emi filling a bucket with water, and Amelia working on prepariing the doll for their game.

Amelia looked up and smiled. "We're going to play One-man hide and seek, like I told you earlier today... You can play it with us if you want" the brunette female said, but the redneck shook his head, not trusting what the girls were doing. "You two can play your little game" he said.

As everything was prepared, Sarah walked into the cell, followed by Carl. "I knew it! You two are going to play that game and get ourself killed" the younger girl said as she looked at the doll. "Oh shoos you... just don't tell Nate, or he'll kill us..." Emi said as she stood beside Amelia, the doll in her hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emi asked her brunette friend, both looking pretty nervous. She got a nod in reply. "There's no turning back once we start..." the blonde said one more time. The brunette rolled her eyes as she took the doll from her friend.

"Amelia and Emi are the first it" she said three times before placing the doll in the water. The two girl walked over to an empty cell, which they made into their hiding place, Daryl, Sarah and Carl following after them, all three of them curious as to what the girls were doing.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten" Emi counted as she and Amelia had their eyes closed. After Emi got to ten, the two girls stood up again and walked back to their cell.

Emi pulled the doll from the water. "I have found you, Mathias" the blonde said and stabbed the doll. She looked over at her friend with slight worry in her eyes. The brunette took the doll from her friend and took a deep breath. "You're the next it, Mathias" the brunette said, placing the doll on a small crate, which was to serve as a table.

The two girl went back to their hiding place, ushering the other three to hide there as well. "Now the doll will be looking for us. We will play this for around 30 minutes, then we will end the game. And we must be totally quiet, or else the doll will find us, and possible kill me and Emi, seeing as the doll is playing with us" Amelia said as held a cup with salt water in her hand.

A minuet or five passed as there was a sound, as if something sharp was being dragged across the wall. The two girls tried their best not to freak out, but it was clear that the two girl were scared. Well, who wouldn't be scared when a possessed doll is after you, and there is a high risk that you get your ass served to you by said doll.

The scratching sound stopped and there was silence for a good while. After around 20 minutes into the game, the scratching sound started up again, sounding a little closer than before, but the sound quickly faded again.

After 30 minutes of them game had passed, the two girl stood up. "Lets end the game" Emi said, trying to seem brave, but failing miserly. As with Amelia, it was the same.

As the two girls carefully walked to their cell, they saw that the doll wasn't there any more. "Holy shit... This is actually real..." Amelia mumbled softly as she started shaking of fear. "We have to find the doll quickly, before something bad happens" Emi said as she started looking for the doll with the help of Amelia, Sarah, Carl and Daryl.

"You girls are crazy for playing this game" Carl said as he looked into one of the cell to see if the doll was there. After looking around for a few minutes, none of them had found the doll yet.

"shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!" Amelia rambled as she looked around with wide eyes, clearly being scared like hell. "We haven't checked the other cell blocks yet..." Sarah said as she started walking towards cell block D, followed by the others.

As they were walking down the hallway, a scratching sound could be heard. Emi and Amelia looked around, trying to see were the sound came from.

"Found you~" a voice sounded from behind. The group of five turned around to see the doll standing there, Amelia's knife in it's hand. "Nope!" Amelia and Emi both yelled as they hid behind the other three. The doll floated forward, towards the group as it held out the knife.

Amelia quickly took half of the salt water in the cup in her mouth and stepped forward, spitting the water on the doll, pouring the rest on it afterwards. "I WIN. I WIN. I WIN!" she yelled as she looked down at the doll that was laying on the ground. She quickly grabbed her knife and the doll.

"We have to burn it as soon as it's dry" Emi said as the two girl walked outside. Once the doll was dry, they burned it, so that there was no chance of that the spirit would return and posses the doll again.

As the five of them stood around the burning doll, Amelia suddenly burst out crying, seeing as she had tried to hold the tears in while they were searching for the doll. Emi hugged her friend and tried to comfort her. "We will never ever do this again... No one should... This stays among us" the blonde said as she looked at the others.

She got nods in reply as everyone returned to their own cell to go and sleep. After a dangerous night of being chased by a doll that wanted to murder them, the two girls fell asleep, cuddling together on Emi's bed, seeing as they were both too scared to sleep alone.

**[1]: One-man hide and seek is a Japanese ritual to contact the dead. You can find more info about it and how to play it here: wiki/One-Man_Hide_and_Seek But I warn you, don't try this yourself. I wanted to try it for a while, but after watching a few videos of people playing it, I changed my mind. It's scary and dangerous. Just NEVER TRY THIS YOURSELF! I'm warning you all.**


	5. Author's note 1

**((Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever... I've been busy with school until the summer vacation started. Then I got visit from my family and friends from my home country. I guess I kind of forgot about this story... I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me! I will start working on the story again, but updates will be slow since I have school and RL keeps me pretty busy. **

**Also I have a huge writers-block... I ran out of ideas for the story a while ago, around when I last updated it. It would be nice if you guys could come up with ideas for me to use in my story. I would appreciate it and I would love you forever :33 So feel free to throw in some ideas or something and I will see for if I can use it ^^**

**BTW, I've been thinking of maybe discontinuing this story since it seems like no one likes it or is interested in it anyway... And there are other stories that I'm working on, so it is a bit though to work on 4-5 stories at the same time. People are like 'you should update this story' and 'please update soon' on my other stories, so I am consicering on discontinuing this story. I already discontinued another story of mine...**

**I also started up two new stories, and I will upload one of them here once the first chap is done, the second story I started on is just a random story that is not a fanfiction, so I won't be able to upload it here, but I might upload it on DA :D Welp, the author is out! X33 Love you all 3))**


End file.
